DESEO PROHIBIDO
by Aabla
Summary: Te deseo Kagome, pero eres virgen y siendo yo un hanyou podría errirte. Con esas palabras y con los pensamientos de desacerse de su virginidad Kagome busca a alguien que le ayude con su problema. ¿Que pasara cuando se entere Inu? NUEVO CAPI CON LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he vuelto, perdon mi desaparición pero me rompi la muñeca derecha y no he podido escribir. Ahora ya estoy bien y pienso continuar los fics, aunque tengo que decir que Maestro del amor lo voy a borrar y lo voy adaptar como lo estoy haciendo con la otra historia, no quiero tener ningun problema.**

**Este fic es de mi invención y tengo muchos más en mi cabeza, pero este me gusto colocarlo el primero. Quiero hacerlo bien así que supongo que tardare un poco. Bueno si quieren pueden dejar un comentario al final para saber si le han gustado.**

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente era inútil dejar de mirarla.

No sabía cuando ni en que momento había ido a verla en las aguas termales. Ahora ella había cambiado y mucho. Ya no iba con Sango, ese placer se lo dejaba a Miroku, que finalmente había cumplido la promesa de casarse con ella. Ni siquiera pedía al pequeño zorro que la acompañaba e Inuyasha sabía porque quería estar sola. Quería pensar y despejarse, intentar llevar la doble vida que llevaba se le había vuelto muy pesada.

Naraku estaba muerto, pero con su muerte se había vuelto a destrozar la esfera y tenía que retomar su aventura otra vez para poder recuperar los trozos de la esfera. Al menos sabía que no había otro demonio poderoso que quería el poder de la esfera, pero claro no podían arriesgarse. Ya llevaban 5 años con esta historia y sinceramente todo esto se estaba volviendo cansado para Kagome.

Muchas veces cuando había ido a buscarla estaba demasiado ocupada en sus estudios que ahora parecían que la absorbían más que antiguamente. La chica le había comentado que lo que estaba estudiando era a lo que se iba a dedicar y que por tanto ese era el último paso. También le había explicado que su mayor sueño era ser profesora porque le encantaban los niños, y sinceramente, viendo como se comportaba con el pequeño zorro, no le extrañaba que fuera una buena ¿profesora?

Profesora, cuando supo de que se trataba se quedo pasmado, no sabia que existiera una persona así, pero claro en la época de donde venía ella era todo diferente. Habían cambiado muchas cosas y todas referentes al entorno al que le envolvía. Miroku y Sango estaban casado y esperaban a su primer hijo, Kirara había conocido a un gato de su misma especia, el pequeño zorro seguía siendo igual de molesto aunque había crecido un poco, pero la mayor transformación vino de Kagome

Kagome había crecido y con 21 años era ya toda una mujer. Tenia el cabello más largo, sus piernas se había echo más largas, sus caderas más anchas y su pecho había aumentado. No era de extrañar que en su época debía de atraer las miradas de los demás hombres, incluso a veces a Miroku se le iba la vista y no era de extrañar con las ropas que llevaba: minifaldas, camisas cortas y ajustadas, y pantalones cortos que llevaba cuando era verano. Pero cuando llegaba el invierno era peor, con esos jerséis y esos pantalones que llevaba tan ceñidos.

Se sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esas imágenes, aunque no le ayudaba en nada estar allí escondido espiando a Kagome mientras ella se tomaba un baño. Muchas veces había ido a buscarla a su época y se la encontraba con solo una toalla puesta cuando entraba en su cuarto, y por extraño que resultaba ella no se inmutaba, solamente se le quedaba mirando y le decía que bajara abajo que pronto estaría lista. El se esperaba un osuwari o algún grito, pero últimamente la notaba muy extraña, como si la presencia de él para ella fuera como si se hubiese presentado el pequeño zorro.

No le gustaba para nada el comportamiento indiferente que tenía Kagome hacía él, notaba que ella estaba molesta con él, pero como siempre lo disimulaba todo con una sonrisa. Ya con el tiempo había podido ver cuando quería decir un si de verdad con un si de mentira. Ahora sabía el tipo de comportamiento de Kagome y que era lo que le gustaba y que no le gustaba o que le hacía estar mal o bien. Todo esto, claro esta, con algunos osuwaris y con días interminables donde no se hablaban.

Pero claro, no podía culparla, últimamente él estaba también muy esquivo con ella y no era por nada. Sabía que la necesitaba, que no era solo una necesidad casta sino una necesidad física, y muchas noches se desvelaba de sus sueños y se tenía que meterse en las aguas del rió más próximo para aplacar la excitación que lo envolvía. Soñaba con ella, soñaba como debía de ser la piel de Kagome a su tacto, como debían saber sus labios, se la imaginaba encima de él cabalgándole, soñaba con sus piernas largas, blancas y desnudas rodeándole, y soñaba poseerla y se la podía imaginar muy bien como gritaría y le clavaría las uñas mientras el la montaba en un frenesís que los volverían locos a los dos, donde los llevarían a los dos hacia las puertas del placer más exquisito que hubiesen imaginado. Pero había un problema, ella era virgen.

Sabía que la deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la locura y más con el cuerpo intacto de Kagome, odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que si la tuviera no podría contenerse y seguramente le haría daño, y seguramente luego ella no quería saber nada más de él, lo odiaría y eso no podía soportarlo. En esos momentos deseaba convertirse en un humano y poder tomarla como tal, así al menos podría controlar su parte demoníaca y puede que luego cuando fuera un hanyou la podría tomar como siempre la había querido tomar.

Intento apartar esos pensamientos mientras veía el cuerpo de Kagome sumergirse en las aguas. A través de las aguas podía verse el reflejo de la piel blanca de ella, cuando volvió a subir al exterior se levanto y en aquel momento tuvo la estupenda visión del cuerpo de Kagome. Estaba escondido los suficiente bien para verla por detrás, pero en un momento dado ella se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba él. Se quedo quieto sin moverse, no podía haberlo visto, le tapaba el espeso follaje del árbol, pero ella estaba allí quieta mirando hacia donde él estaba. Entonces el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Unas de las manos de Kagome fue hacia su pelo recogido y se quito la pinza que sujetaba su cabello, haciendo que este cayera por su espalda en cascadas. Luego esta misma mano fue bajando hasta alcanzar unos de los pechos de ella, haciendo que sostuviera su peso con ella para luego dirigirse hacia el pequeño pezón para propinarle un suave masaje con su dedo pulgar e índice. Inuyasha estaba observándola fijamente como si todo aquello lo hiciera ella para él. Se tocaba pausadamente los pechos y jugaba con sus pezones hasta que pudo escuchar salir de la garganta de ella un pequeño gemido de placer. Pronto noto como su propio sexo se inflamo por lo que estaba viendo y por lo que estaba escuchando. Veía a Kagome tocándose para darse placer, veía como los pezones de ella se volvían duros y maldijo por lo bajo por su buena vista y por su buen olfato, porque estaba notando como el olor de ella estaba cambiando del normal a la excitación.

Creía que estaba mal ver aquello, pero no podía aparta la vista de ella y pronto se encontró acariciándose su propio sexo por encima del pantalón. Veía como Kagome seguía mirando hacia su dirección mientras continuaba acariciándose los pechos, pero pronto vio como unas de las manos de ella se desviaba y se dirigía hacia la parte baja donde se encontraba el sexo de ella. Pronto vio como la mano de ella acariciaba la pequeña porción de pelo negro y como uno de sus dedos acariciaba la hendidura. Inuyasha tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que se le escapara un gemido por ver aquella caricia tan provocativa y no pudo contenerse al ver como el dedo de ella se introdujo dentro de su sexo. Kami aquello era demasiado, ya las caricias que se hacia sobre el pantalón no eran suficiente, tuvo que desanudarse el pantalón y con su mano cogió su tieso miembro para empezar ha subir y bajar su piel mientras veía como ella empezaba a introducirse el dedo. Cuando ella entraba y sacaba su dedo él subía y bajaba su piel, cerró los ojos e imagino por un instante que en vez de los dedos de Kagome era su polla la que entraba y salía de aquel cuerpo caliente. Abrió sus ojos y vio como la cara de Kagome era todo un poema, tenia los ojos abierto y miraba hacia su dirección con una cara de placer que le hacia cortar la respiración. Veía como una mano le daba placer en la parte de abajo mientras que la otra seguía masajeando sus pechos.

Pronto empezó a notar como se iba acumulando su pasión y que le quedaba poco para acabar, pero antes quería ver la cara de satisfacción de Kagome, quería oírla llegar al orgasmo y quería ver como se daba placer. Escuchaba los gemidos de ella, susurraba palabras incomprensibles, gemía y suplicaba, él seguía subiendo y bajando la piel de su dura y excitada polla, se mordía la lengua para no gemir, para que no lo descubriera, y pronto escucho el grito de placer de Kagome, escucho el gemido de satisfacción por su liberación y vio como su mirada seguía fija en su dirección, él no pudo contenerse más y noto como toda su pasión se libero en una fuerte sacudida de placer. Su vista se vio nublada y cuando volvió a mirar donde estaba Kagome, esta ya se había marchado.

Miro por todos los lados y no la vio, decidió bajar del árbol para limpiarse. Se acercó a las aguas y cerca de las rocas se encontró las ropas de Kagome. Se maldijo así mismo, estaba tan atontado con lo que le acababa de pasar que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pronto noto como un cuerpo desnudo se le abrazada desde atrás y como la voz inconfundible de Kagome le hablaba.

_¿Te ha gustado Inuyasha¿Te ha gustado verme masturbarme?_

Él no podía hablar, estaba en choc, tenia a Kagome a su espalda completamente desnuda y él con los pantalones abiertos y con su miembro tieso que asomaba por ellos. No dijo nada hasta que de sus labios surgió un grito de sorpresa cuando noto las manos de Kagome posarse sobre su miembro duro.

_Veo que tú también lo has hecho. Puedo notar que aún lo tienes húmedo. ¿Te has corrido antes o después de mí, Inuyasha?_

Estaba pasmado, aquella no podía ser su ingenua y dulce Kagome. Pensaba que sería más vergonzosa, pero allí estaba ella, desnuda detrás de él sujetándole su polla dura y tiesa. Intento contestarle con la mayor tranquilidad y control que le permitía la situación.

_Después de ti. Primero quería verte a ti. ¿Sabias todo el rato que estaba mirándote?_

_Sí, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que me observabas mientras me baño._

_Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero…pero…_

_No podías evitarlo¿verdad? Bien, no pasa nada, yo también te he espiado muchas veces Inuyasha._

_¿También me has espiado?_

Estaba demasiado sorprendido y noto como ella empezaba a acariciar su miembro con movimientos lentos y pausados que le arrancaron un gemido de placer.

_Sí, te he visto desnudo y muchas veces me he imaginado haciéndolo contigo. ¿No me digas que tú nunca has imaginado hacerlo conmigo?_

Mientras decía esto ella seguía acariciando el miembro de Inuyasha hasta que noto las manos de él ponerse sobre las de ella para apartarlas de un brusco tirón. Él se giró y la miró ceñudo.

_¿Cómo sabes todo esto Kagome¿Cómo sabes hacer estas cosas y porque te comportas así?_

_Me comporto así porque tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo y se todo esto porque en mi mundo he leído y visto muchos videos sobre el tema._

Se quedo atónito por la confesión de Kagome. Debía haber notado eso hace tiempo, que el olor de ella cambiaba cuando estaba con él, pero se negaba a creerlo. Y eso de que lo había visto y leído, desde luego su mundo era muy raro para él.

_¿Me estas diciendo que sabes hacer todo eso porque lo has visto y no porque lo hayas echo?_

_No Inuyasha, no lo he hecho con nadie. Te estaba esperando a ti._

Por un lado estaba feliz, pero por otro tenia miedo. Él era un hanyou y sabía que no podía contenerse, sabía que le haría daño cuando estuviera lo suficientemente excitado. Una cosa era mirarla mientras se masturbaba y otra muy diferente era tener a Kagome en sus brazos para poder poseerla. Sabia que su sangre demoníaca le ganaría la batalla y que probablemente se olvidaría de ella y que solamente buscaría su placer.

_No puede ser Kagome. No puedo hacerlo contigo._

_¿Aún piensas en ella?_

_No es por ella, es por otra cosa. Kagome…tu…_

_¿Yo qué¿Si no es por ella porque es¡Dímelo de una vez!_

_Soy un hanyou y tú eres virgen. Si te poseyera, podría hacerte daño. Si al menos tu…_

_Si yo no fuera virgen¿no? Me rechazas porque soy virgen¿verdad?_

_Debes entender que podría hacerte daño. Ya es incomodo la primera vez, imagínate como debería ser con un hanyou que no se controlara. Te haría mucho daño._

Vio como Kagome se alejaba y cogía sus ropas del suelo. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras él veía como ella se vestía. Cuando termino de vestirse, ella se giró hacia él y lo miró con una mirada triste y a la vez determinante.

_Inuyasha…Me iré por una temporada a mi mundo. No quiero que vayas hasta que haya pasado 2 días. Es importante que no vengas a buscarme de aquí dos días¿vale¿Puedes prometérmelo?_

El hanyou se quedó atónito por el impresionante cambio de tema. Él asintió, vio como ella se alejaba, pero antes de perderla de vista ella se giró y le hablo de forma misteriosa.

_Prométeme que cuando venga no te enfadaras¿vale?_

_¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? Supongo que quieres tiempo para estudiar¿no?_

Kagome bajo su mirada para ocultar su rostro de angustia y determinación. Pero ya lo había decidido, hubiese querido que su primera vez fuese con Inuyasha, con su gran amor, pero parecía que no podría ser. Él le había dejado en claro que solamente lo haría con ella si no fuese virgen. Solo esperaba que ha su vuelta pudiera cumplir su gran sueño.

Hacia tiempo que Kenichi, un compañero de facultad y buen amigo se había ofrecido. Era un buen amigo y había sido más que comprensivo cuando le había contado su historia con Inuyasha, obviamente quitando el hecho que era de otra época y que era un medio demonio. Sí, lo había decidido, había decidido que Kenichi era el hombre adecuado después de Inuyasha. Si no se hubiese cruzada con Inuyasha, posiblemente se habría enamorado de Kenichi, pero en su corazón estaba clavado ese hanyou.

Kenichi era la opción más segura y a la vez la más precavida. Él no iría a los demás diciendo que se había acostado con ella, era un hombre discreto y cariñoso, por las veces que la había consolado después de tener una pelea con Inuyasha. Incluso había optado por la estrategia que le había dicho su amigo, de ignorarlo, de hacer que su presencia no fuera importante, y parecía que había funcionado.

_Sí, estudiar. Me iré ahora mismo a mi tiempo._

Le había dado 2 días porque sabía que si le pedía más tiempo era capaz de presentarse de improvisto y fastidiarle el plan. Llamaría esa misma noche a Kenichi para poder quedar con él al día siguiente y así prepararlo todo concienzudamente.

_Está bien Kagome, te veré de aquí 2 días._

Acto seguido ella se marchó e Inuyasha se quedó contemplándola extrañado. Sentía una sensación rara en la boca del estomago, sentía como si algo malo fuera pasar. Pensó que debía de ser por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, en un poco periodo de tiempo había descubierto que la inocente Kagome, ya no era tan inocente y que incluso se le había insinuado para hacerlo con él. Deseaba con fuerza ser un humano, aunque una idea se le había pasado por la cabeza, dentro de dos días era luna nueva y su apariencia de medio demonio desaparecía para convertirse en humano. Podía tener una oportunidad, así luego la podría tomar como hanyou sin el temor de hacerle daño y así poder convertirla en su hembra.

Sí, su hembra sabía de hacia tiempo que quería a Kagome como algo más, la quería como a su mujer, la quería a su lado siempre, aunque sonara egoísta, pero la quería con él. Acto seguido se despojo de sus ropas y se introdujo el las aguas termales para así poder relajarse. Pensó que de aquí dos días podría tener a Kagome, como nadie la había tenido. La podría hacer suya.

Poco sabían los dos de los planes del uno y del otro. Mientras él ansiaba con que llegara la luna nueva, ella se dirigía hacia su época con la certeza de que hacía lo correcto para lograr sus sueños. Bien decían que se debían sacrificar algunas cosas para obtener lo que más se desea, y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por Inuyasha.

**_continuara_**

* * *

**HEy, espero que estuviera bien y que si les gusto espero verles en la proxima entrega. Bueno ya saben dejen aunque sea un saludo en el boton que teneis aquí abajo y perdon por la demora.**


	2. espera dulce

**HOLA perdona el retraso, pero si alguien vio mi pagina, pues estaba lesionada de la mano derecha y bueno hasta ahora que no he podido ponerme a escribir.**

**Bueno espero continuar pronto los demas capis y bueno solo decir que los personajes no son mios**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

No se arrepentía, por más que lo pensara, no se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de la decisión, de las palabras y de las consecuencias que podrían suceder. Pero… por dentro, muy dentro de ella sentía como si algo no estuviera bien.

La noche había llegado y con ella aun quedaban en su memoria las siguientes horas que siguieron a su baño con Inuyasha, el descubrimiento de porque el hanyou no quería hacer nada con ella, porque era virgen. Una sonrisa asomo por su rostro, una sonrisa triste y sarcástica. En el fondo sabía que debía respetarlo, pero se le hacia tan difícil entenderle…

Ella que se había preocupado porque creía que la veía como Kikyo, y luego resultaba que era por otro motivo bien distinto, porque tenía miedo ha hacerle daño. Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta que con esas palabras la había lastimado más que con cualquier posible acción suya futura.

Ella se había aguantado y se había mantenido paciente para poder cumplir su gran sueño, hacer el amor con la persona amada, y venía ese mediodemonio y se lo tiraba todo por los suelos, todos sus sueños y deseos rotos por unas simples palabras.

Decidió no pensar más en ellos, puesto que tanto pensar y darle vueltas al mismo tema estaba por darle un gran dolor de cabeza. Por suerte para ella, cuando llego a casa aun era temprano y pudo llamar a Kenichi para poder concertar una cita para el día siguiente.

Sonrió con pesar, pero a la vez un poco más esperanzada, Kenichi no la rechazaría y seguramente sería muy dulce y gentil con ella. Él entendería todo desde el principio y seguramente la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, y ella estaba apunto de hacerle una proposición bastante fuera de lo común entre amigos, pero que más daba, su cuerpo hacía tiempo que le pedía ciertas cosas y ella ya llevaba bastante tiempo engañándolo, y por mucho que se diera placer a ella mismo, siempre deseaba que sus manos fueran las de otra persona y que su cuerpo se uniera a otro.

Lamentablemente su imaginación siempre deseaba lo que nunca podría conseguir, que las manos y que el cuerpo que las poseyera fueran las de Inuyasha, pero debía antes deshacerse de un lastre que llevaba encima, su virginidad, y si debía perderla antes para poder sentir el cuerpo del mediodemonio, así lo haría, aunque su corazón y su alma sintieran dolor. Al menos tendría el consuelo de saber que pronto podría probar lo que tanto deseaba. Ha Inuyasha.

* * *

No sabia como Kagome había cambiado tanto. Aquella niña que había conocido había cambiado drásticamente, tanto en aspecto como en carácter. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que fuera tan descarada, pero a la vez le gusto eso en ella. La lastima era que en aquel momento no hubiese podido aprovechar la ocasión. Ahora era uno de esos momentos en que deseaba ser humano, cosa rara, porque detestaba siempre cuando llegaba su transformación y ahora se encontraba deseoso de que pasaran esos dos días.

Sí, su mente ya se imaginaba que podría hacer con Kagome. Ya tenía ganas de probar esa piel y esos labios carnosos. Kami verla mojada y darse placer lo había puesto muy caliente, y el estar aun en las aguas termales imaginándose el cuerpo de Kagome tampoco ayudaba mucho a que bajara su temperatura. Decidió que ya iba siendo hora de volver al campamento y de ver como estaba todo el mundo.

Tan pronto se vistió fue caminando hacía donde estaba la fogata. Allí vio a Shippo y Kirara durmiendo placidamente, y al otro lado pudo ver como Miroku y Sango estaban abrazados, ella durmiendo y él despierto vigilando. Se quedo mirando ha estos dos últimos. Era raro, pero el carácter pervertido de Miroku se había esfumado, claro esta que con Sango aun estaba presente, pero con las otras mujeres ya no tonteaba. Era agradable ver como ese par había podido estar juntos.

Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que las pertenencias de Kagome no estaban. Echo un suspiro, bien, al menos la tentación se había marchado y podía descansar un poco, claro esta que la imaginación siempre estaba allí presente y los recuerdos en las fuentes termales no se le iban a ir durante mucho tiempo.

Decidió que él haría la primera guardia, luego ya despertaría a Miroku para que le hiciera el relevo. Miroku asintió, solo lo miró y le dio las buenas noches. Subió al árbol más cercano y se quedó mirando atentamente al grupo. Luego desvió su mirada hacía más a lo lejos, hacia el pozo devora huesos. Imaginando que Kagome a esas horas ya estaría dormida placidamente en su cama. Mal, muy mal imaginarse a Kagome en una cama estaba mal, por que su imaginación se disparaba y le venían a su cabeza imágenes de ella tumbada desnuda invitándolo a que lo acompañara.

Desvió la mirada y miro al grupo que había abajo, decididamente faltaba poco para la transformación, porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, sus sentimientos se dejaban aflorar siempre que se acercaba esa fecha. Decidió que solo faltaban dos días y que ya haría cualquier cosa por aguantar hasta que volviera Kagome a su época. Y cuando volviera, jeje, estaría gustoso de demostrarle todo lo que su imaginación había creado con ella.

* * *

_¿Estas segura? Es un poco raro lo que me pides y por lo que me has contado… Bueno, ya sabes yo siempre te dije que te ayudaría._

_Estoy segura Kenichi_

No sabía muy bien como le había podido sacar el tema, pero allí se encontraba ella, en una cafetería con Kenichi. La conversación había derivado a lo acontecido a la noche anterior, obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles, como que se había dado placer en unas fuentes termales y que se había aparecido delante de Inuyasha desnuda.

_¿Así que te declaraste y él te rechazo porque eres virgen?_- Kenichi hizo una pausa y cogió su café para beber un poco. Al acabar de beber giro su mirada y le dirigió un poco preocupada a la expresión de su amiga._- Yo creía que te iba a decir que sí._

_Pues me dijo que no, que no le iban las vírgenes._- Kagome cogió su refresco y pego un buen sorbo para darse ánimos. Al menos ya había dado el paso de hablar con Kenichi y estaba nerviosa por saber la respuesta de este.

Estaba segura que la ayudaría y ahora veía las cosas desde un punto diferente. Se tenía que poner en el papel de él, que le viniera su amiga para pedirle que se acostara con ella porque resultaba que el chico que le gustaba no quería hacerlo con ella porque era virgen. ¡Uf! Era todo un lió y ni ella misma sabía como había tenido el valor de soltarle todo eso, pero hay estaba ella esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, tanto si era negativa como positiva. Ya estaba apunto de levantarse y marcharse cuando unas manos cogieron las suyas. Levanto su mirada y vio que era Kenichi que la estaba mirando dulcemente y que le hablaba.

_Esta bien Kagome, te ayudare._

Esas dos palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar le cayeron como un cubo de agua fría. Un hormigueo le subió por la espalda y un inesperado nerviosismo se instalo en la boca del estomago. Sabía que se sentía mal, pero al diablo con todo, quería lo que le había pedido y ahora que lo había conseguido no se iba acobardar.

Solamente pudo sonreírle y darle un gracias por su ayuda. Debía ser muy duro hacer eso por un amigo. Solo esperaba no hacerle daño.

_Kenichi, se que debe ser un poco difícil hacer esto, y más con un amigo. Supongo que tú querías hacerlo con la chica que te gustara._

_No te preocupes Kagome, los chicos a veces lo hacemos con la chica de la que no estamos enamorados y bueno, muchas chicas también lo hacen sin amor, pero supongo que tu concepto es diferente al mío_- le sonrió y le rozo la mejilla ruborizada de ella para apartarle un mechón de pelo-_ te prometo que haré que sea dulce y hermoso, aunque tu estés enamorada de otro._

Sonrió complacida por sus palabras. Ella sabía bien que muchas veces había escuchado a muchas de sus compañeras y amigas hablar del sexo sin amor. Sabía que existía y que había gente que lo hacía, pero ella no sabía porque no compartía esa opinión. Ella deseaba hacerlo con la persona que amaba y muchas veces había deseado ser como los demás, poder entregar su cuerpo por necesidad, pero su corazón no le dejaba, o más bien era su alma que se lo impedía. Pero esta vez su corazón y su alma ya no podía parar el deseo físico que sentía su cuerpo. Ya hacía mucho que se negaba ese placer y podía estar segura que este placer se lo podía proporcionar su amigo Kenichi, ya que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto ha ofrecérselo.

Se despidieron en las escaleras que daban acceso al templo Higurashi, concertando al día siguiente la cita donde definitivamente podría complacer a su cuerpo. Y mientras ella subía las escaleras deseando y no deseando que llegara el día siguiente, al otro lado, en otra época se encontraba un hanyou deseoso de que llegara la noche para poder buscar a Kagome. Poco sabía Inuyasha que no la encontraría en su casa.

* * *

Se sentía flotar, era una sensación maravillosa. Había un olor agradable y a la vez dulce que embriagaba todos sus sentidos. Era un sueño de lo más agradable y a la vez ese olor se le hacía bastante familiar. No cabía duda, era el olor de Kagome y ese olor lo volvía loco, y su cuerpo se encontraba tenso ante la sensación de poder percibirla cerca.

Dejo esa sensación de liviandad y se vio caminando hacía el pozo devora hueso, el olor de allí se intensificaba y no supo como su cuerpo ya se encontraba saltando dentro para pasar a la siguiente época. De un salto salio fuera del pequeño templo y siguió el rastro de olor. No supo bien como había llegado pero se encontraba en la ventana de Kagome asomado buscándola. Se sorprendió al no verla en su cuarto, y más por las horas que eran, que eran bastante tarde. Supuso que habría ido al baño. Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció ella.

Se veía preciosa y liviana con una sola prenda que le cubría escasamente el cuerpo. Era una especia de vestido rojo brillante. Podia deducir que era seda y que le sentaba tremendamente bien. Con cada paso que daba la muchacha hacía él, el corte del vestido subía un poco y dejaba mejor a la vista los muslos blancos y tersos de ella. Se le hizo la boca agua al contemplarla así, con una sencilla pieza, que seguramente estaba echa para seducir, y que ella estaba consiguiendo su propósito con él.

Escucho un leve "_Hola Inu"_, por parte de ella y él sin poder contestar, solo pudo ver como la chica se iba dirigiendo pausadamente y muy sensualmente hacía él. Trago saliva y cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, acerco sus brazos para rodearle el cuello para que él bajara un poco la cabeza para estar a la misma altura. Kagome acerco sus labios a una de sus orejas. El estaba expectante, nervioso por la proximidad de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Su erección era notoria en su pantalón y el olor de la chica no ayudaba en nada para que su nerviosismo se desvaneciera. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía más un susurro por parte de ella detono todo el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo "_te deseo, tómame Inu"._

Aquello desencadeno una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos cogieron el cuerpo de ella consiguiendo una unión más cercana. Acercando el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo, notando como el pequeño cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al suyo sin ningún problema. Podía notar como los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra él y tenía deseos de sentir toda esa suave piel sobre la suya. Así que con un deseo tremendo se separo un poco de la chica y se encontró mirándola mientras se desprendía de su parte de arriba.

Deseo era lo que veía en los ojos de Kagome, como ella se mojaba sensualmente los labios deleitándose por el echo de que él se encontraba desnudándose delante de ella. Esa imagen sensual por parte de ella hizo que el medio demonio sintiera como su pene se ponía más duro contra su pantalón y tuvo deseo de estar completamente desnudo para así tomarla sin las molestias de las ropas.

Estaba apunto de desabrocharse el nudo de los pantalones cuando sintió las manos de Kagome que lo paraban. Al principio pensó que no quería que continuara. Él desistió un poco decepcionado pero en contra de todo lo esperado, se encontró a la chica acercarse hasta el nudo de sus pantalones para desabrocharlos. Se contuvo al notar como esas pequeñas manos iban deshaciendo el nudo y como estos bajan hasta el suelo, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo delante de ella. Vio en ella una expresión de sumo placer al contemplarlo e Inuyasha no pudo soportar más la espera. Cogió a la chica en sus brazos y la fue a depositar en la cama.

La tela que la cubría había dejado que uno de sus pechos quedara expuesto y como se había subido un poco para dejarle ver lo suficiente su feminidad. Kami, no llevaba braguitas y esa imagen expuesta de su entrepierna le causo una ráfaga de excitación. Vio como kagome se movía sensualmente y como le indicaba con un dedo que se acercara. Poco a poco ella abrio sus piernas para que el pudiera acomodarse mejor sobre la chica.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de su entrada y de sus labios. Solo podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ella y la suya propia. Miró el rostro de Kagome y vio en sus ojos un deseo abrasador y como la chica se humedecía esos labios rojos tan deseables. No pudo contenerse más y acerco sus labios a los suyos. Eran tan dulces y suaves, que se encontró lamiéndolos y devorándolos como un animal muerto de hambre.

Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, notando el contraste de cambio de temperatura de piel a seda. Era sumamente excitante y cuando alcanzo el pecho de la chica tuvo que para en su ímpetu de besos. Rompió las tiras del vestido que la cubría para poder acariciar mejor esos dos montes y pronto se encontró contemplando embobado la cara de excitación por parte de la muchacha por el placer que le causaba sus caricias. Noto como los pezones se ponían en punta y sin mucho más que poder aguantar acerco su boca a esos botones que tanta atención le pedían.

Lamió y devoró sus pechos con ansias. Mientras con un pecho lo lamía el otro era acariciado por su mano. Estrujo sus pezones con sus colmillos sin causarles ningún daño pero sintiendo como de la boca de Kagome salían suspiros de placer. Notaba el olor de excitación por parte de ella y una de sus manos ya se encontraba en su muslo acariciándolo y adentrándose para tocar su raja húmeda.

Kami, estaba empapada y podía notar como ya estaba lista para él. Su curiosidad pudo más y adentro un dedo dentro de ella, ocasionando que de los labios de Kagome salieran más suspiros de placer. Siguió adentrando un dedo y sintió ganas de probar a que sabia ella. Se acerco y con su lengua empezó a lamer cerca de la entrada de donde estaban sus dedos. Pudo notar un pequeño botón, el cual se encontraba hinchado, por lo cual decidió lamerlos y probarlo. La reacción por parte de Kagome fue un grito de placer y él continuo lamiendo y dándole placer con sus dedos, hasta que noto que el cuerpo de la chica se convulsionaba y que de sus labios surgia un grito de puro placer. Cuando hubo acabado, decidió que ya era hora de que su cuerpo recibiera el mismo trato, por lo que se separo de ella y se encontró mirando a Kagome mientras iba acercando su pene hacia la entrada de ella.

Se encontraba justo en la entrada, podía notar como se estaba adentrado dentro de ella cuando, de pronto miró hacía arriba, buscando la mirada de Kagome, quería ver su expresión cuando la hiciera suya. Justo vio una sonrisa de puro placer por parte de ella cuando unos brazos los separaron alejándole del precioso cuerpo de ella. Él iba alejándose y solo podía escuchar como ella lo llamaba.

_¡Mierda!_

Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy pero que muy bueno y bien vivido.

Deseaba saber porque se había despertado justo en el mejor momento, pudo ver el motivo, se había puesto a llover y él donde estaba, encima de un árbol, se estaba empapando. Miro hacia abajo y vio como todos los demás también habían despertado y como Miroku ayudaba a Sango a resguardarse.

Maldijo otra vez y miro hacia sus pantalones, vio como de ellos sobresalía su erección y dedujo que su hubiese seguido soñando se hubiese encontrado a la mañana siguiente con todos los pantalones mojados. Menuda ironía, al menos esa lluvia lo ayudaría a apaciguar esos calores. Miro otra vez hacia el campamento y vio como todos se encontraban yendo hacia un gran árbol, decidió que después de un rato los acompañaría, pero de momento se quedaría un poco más bajo la lluvia, esperando con ansias a que llegara el día siguiente para poder hacer realidad sus sueños.

* * *

_Inuyasha_

Se despertó un poco inquieta y asustada. El sueño había sido tan real, lo había sentido tan cerca. Pero claro su estúpida mente le jugaba malas pasadas incluso cuando estaba dormida. Incluso en sus sueños Inuyasha no le hacia el amor.

Noto como su cuerpo aun se encontraba caliente por el sueño tan erótico y pervertido que acababa de tener. Y justo estaba por dormirse otra vez cuando noto una humedad en la parte baja. Acerco sus manos y pudo comprobar que ese sueño había sido muy vivido, tanto que se había corrido.

Oh, Kami, ya tenía ganas de poder disfrutar de esos placeres y esperaba dar un poco de paz a su alocado cuerpo, que se comportaba a su antojo.

Volvió a recostarse y deseo con ganas que llegara el día en el que ese sueño terminara.

continuara...

* * *

jejeje, soy un poco mala, pero ya saben me encantan los lemons y bueo en cada historia que haga habra. Espero verles en la proxima entrega y bueno gracias por los apoyos, hasta pronto.


End file.
